


Greenhouse Fun Times

by SaucySweetSomethings



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consentacles, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Tentacle Sex, but the tentacles are plants and vines but functionally theyre the same, implied willumity but amity doesnt actually show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucySweetSomethings/pseuds/SaucySweetSomethings
Summary: Luz is just tired of walking. And thinking. And doing things in general. She just wants to tune out for a while.How incredibly lucky then, that her next stop just happens to be a greenhouse belonging to a close friend of hers.
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Greenhouse Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically purely smut. i guess there's a little bit of feelings there, but it's mostly just horny.

The day starts like any other.

Luz strolls through the hot, busy streets of Bonesborough, a pack full of things she needs to deliver slung over one shoulder. She stares glassy-eyed forward, not really paying attention to anyone or anything around her. She's not in a working mood today. Truth be told, she kinda wants a break. It is incredibly tempting to just enchant the items to deliver themselves, but extra time off isn't really worth the magical shenanigans that will surely follow. Luz Noceda is many things, and while being a reckless idiot is still sort of one of them, she's working on being better. 

She's just tired of walking. And thinking. And doing things in general. She just wants to tune out for a while.

How incredibly lucky then, that her next stop just happens to be a greenhouse belonging to a close friend of hers.

Luz knocks on the door - three dainty little taps to let Willow know it's her. "Come in, it's not locked," a voice laxly calls out from inside. 

She pokes her head inside, and sees a smiling Willow watering a blooming blue orchid. Luz doesn't have the energy to show much enthusiasm, but she manages to return a smile. "Hey Luz," Willow greets. "What's up?"

"The sky," answers Luz as she steps inside. Willow rolls her eyes fondly.

“Are you just dropping in for a visit?”

"Pfft. I wish." Luz pulls a silver bundled sack from her pack and places it on a nearby tray. "Your, uh. Thing that you ordered."

"Ah, I was expecting that. Thank you. Tell Eda I'll send the rest of the payment tomorrow." Willow flicks her wrist, and a vine descends from the canopy, takes the sack, and deposits it somewhere else in the greenhouse. She tilts her head. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. I guess," Luz mumbles, making lazy, half-hearted steps back to the door. 

Willow tilts her head a different way. She's known Luz long enough to read between the lines. A vine drags a garden chair from around the corner. "Sit down."

Luz drops her pack on the ground and flops her body on the chair. "It's real bad out there, Willow. The sun is frying my brain." She massages her temple, sinking further into the chair. "Neeeeeed naaaaap."

Willow snickers and nods. "Yeah, thank the Titan I don't do what you do. Seems tiring."

Luz clicks her tongue in thought. “Nah... it can be really rewarding. I guess I’m just not in the mood today. I need some good ol 'stress relief. Maybe I’ll catch up on Azura fics later, but I dunno… there's such a thing as _too_ much reading, y’know?”

Willow hums in her adorable, distinctly Willow-y way. "Hmm. Don't let Amity catch you saying that," she giggles. "Speaking of. Amity was here earlier, to talk about preparations for the next Calamity Moon Festival. Said to give you this for when you come by." She reaches inside her pocket and fishes out a folded piece of paper. A vine extends from the thick underbrush, takes the paper from Willow, crosses the short distance between her and Luz, and dangles it within Luz's reach. Luz has to wonder if there is any reason for this aside from laziness from Willow's behalf. "For you."

Luz reaches for it and her hand brushes against the vine as she does. She pauses, taken aback, not expecting that it'll feel... moist. "Um. Is that supposed to be... a little wet?"

"I just watered everything, so, yes." Willow raises a brow. "Something wrong?"

Luz shrugs. “No, nothing, just...” Her gaze lingers on the glistening vine with growing interest. Something about the way it sways idly when Willow's not directly in control of it is a bit mesmerizing to watch. "Do you use the vines often?” The question is out before she can stop herself. She gives Willow an apologetic smirk, heat blooming on her cheeks. “Ah, sorry, was that a weird question?”

Thankfully, Willow doesn't seem to mind. “Well, it's far from the weirdest question you've ever asked.” She summons a couple more vines, in a variety of different colors and shapes and textures, and commands them to dangle closer to Luz. “I do use the regular ones to grab things a lot. There's a few different kinds - some of them are quite fluffy, so sometimes I'll use them as pillows. Others have a naturally higher temperature, so I can use those to keep me warm. It’s especially lovely on cold nights.”

Luz feels a distinct spark in her stomach as her mind wanders to all the possibilities. “Cool. How, uh. How dexterous are they?”

Willow pauses. “Pretty articulate, I guess? I've come a long way since my academy days. I think I could even play one of those video games of yours with them. I can make them do pretty much whatever I want at this point."

“And have you ever- uh- I mean- can you control how, uh. How gentle they are when you’re touching something?” Luz nearly crumples into herself. The question already sounds bad in her head, but it sounds so much worse now she's asked it. God, where is this coming from? The stuff she read last night did not involve anything even resembling tentacles.

“Er... y-yes?”

Luz is keen and notices a twitch in Willow’s pointed ear, as well as a reddening at its tip. The cute little extremities wiggles as Luz examines a particularly sizable purple vine. Willow is soft spoken and polite, adorable and sweet… but she isn’t oblivious. Luz grimaces, cheeks heating even more as she notices the knowing, suspicious gleam in Willow’s eye.

_Shit,_ she chastised herself, _c_ _’mon Noceda, head outta the AO3 Explicit section._ She clears her throat and turns away. “Sorry. Was just wondering.” She remembers the paper Amity wanted to give her and wastes no time diverting her attention to that instead. She unfolds it, and it reads:

_Just wanted to say hi. Have fun at work! <3_

And it's decorated with a red lipstick mark.

Luz's heart skips a beat. She chuckles and presses the lipstick mark against her own lips. "Man. Crazy to think how lucky I am. Thanks for holding onto it, Willow."

Willow doesn't reply.

Luz glances to find her looking at nothing in particular. There is a subtle glow in her face, looking as though she is pondering something.

“Boiling Isles to Willow?”

“Huh...? Oh! Right, yes. Amity's really... really...” she trails off. Her brow is crinkling - whatever she is thinking about, it requires serious deliberation.

Luz has a sneaking suspicion as to what might be going through Willow’s mind, and she isn’t sure how to feel about it. _This is what I get for running my damn mouth like that,_ she thinks nervously.

When Willow finally turns to her, there is something off about it. Luz can't place it, but it's almost like she has put on a mask. A thick, dominant air of self-assuredness swirls around her - though her soft, kindly expression remains unchanged. The contrast is rather disorienting, if she's being honest. Luz sits up in her chair and holds her breath.

“Say, Luz,” Willow sings. She sounds so deceptively innocent despite the strange and underlying energy in her cadence.

“Ah... yes, Willow...?” With each calculated step Willow takes towards her chair, it is getting harder to keep her gaze off the tendrils closing in around her. She feels feverish.

“You know... I’d go as far as to say that these,” Willow gestures toward the summoned tendrils, “are better than hands at certain things.”

“Uh...”

Willow pauses. She tilts her head and for a brief moment, the mask slips away. She gives Luz a reassuring smile. She doesn't at all seem embarrassed when she asks, “Sorry, did I get the wrong idea about what you had in mind? Or maybe you were just asking, and don’t want to see for yourself?”

Luz feels her brain short circuit. “Oh wow, this is _not_ where I saw the day going…” She can’t help it when her attention falls upon Willow’s incredibly soft looking lips. Her fingers taps a nervous rhythm against her clenched thighs.

“You want me to back off?” Willow muses.

They lock eyes. “Well... not... necessarily...”

A breathy giggle slices through the tension. Willow’s cheeks are pink and she covers her laughter with the back of her hand. “Am I making the Light of the Boiling Isles feel flustered? Where's the emperor-toppling hero now? With all of her dramatic speeches?”

Luz manages to crack a smile. “What can I say? Fake it till you make it...” she haltingly says. “A-And you're not exactly an emperor, so I'm a little bit out of my element.”

Willow steps back, her shoulders shaking with stifled laughter. The sound is like a song to Luz’s ears. She wants to hear more. “Luz,” Willow snorts, “that doesn’t inspire confidence about what’s going to happen here in a sec.”

The verbal confirmation that, yes, things absolutely _are_ moving in that direction made Luz’s honeypot smolder. She feels a familiar sizzle in her lower abdomen and tries to ignore it as their playful banter continues. “And the speeches actually takes practice, you know.”

“Noted,” Willow replies. She takes a deep breath, and just like that, the mask is on again. It's almost frightening how quickly she is able to flip the switch between _nice to meet you ma'am_ and _your daughter calls me mommy too._ Luz gulps. She's wholly unused to thinking about her kindhearted friend in such a way and the whiplash is, frankly, making her head hurt. “Now then,” Willow drawls. The voice sends a cold shiver up Luz’s spine. “Are you okay with this?”

_Well..._ _n_ _ow or never. I did want some stress relief..._

She tries to shake away the hesitation. She offers Willow a wobbly grin and a nod. “Why the hell not?”

“Perfect.”

Willow draws a circle in the air, and suddenly a wall of shrubs and greenery rises around the small clearing, hiding them from the outside world. Before Luz has a chance to speak another word, Willow is in front of her. An icy stare pierces Luz’s chest. Willow leans down and plants her hands firmly against the armrests of Luz’s chair. Their noses are inches apart, and Luz can feel Willow’s warm breath tickling her face. She steps forward, a leg slotting enticingly between Luz’s knees.

“Goddamn-” Luz breathes. Who would’ve guessed that pure little Park can be such a top? Her eyes falls to Willow’s lips. “C-can I kiss you…” she mumbles. There is an air of uncertainty that lingers in her delivery, though thankfully, Willow is happy to pick up the slack.

The plant witch rushes forward and smashes their lips together with terrifying confidence.

It is incredibly hot.

Luz’s first instinct is to groan against Willow’s mouth - the noise whiney, guttural, and pleased. A purr rumbles from Willow’s chest and she threads her plump, soft fingers through Luz’s scratchy brown hair.

The kiss lingers for what seems like an eternity, until Luz’s lungs burned for oxygen and they are forced apart. As they lean away from one another, Willow catches Luz’s lips between her teeth and yanks. A keening gasp is pulled from Luz’s mouth.

Heated panting fills the space between them. Willow’s smile is eager. She gazes hungrily down at Luz as though she's a wolf stalking her prey. “That noise you just made was really hot,” she casually hums.

Luz fights the temptation to shove a hand down her pants and satisfy the desire burning between her legs right then and there. “ _You’re_ really hot.”

Willow's ears twitches most adorably. Pink tint spreads across her cheeks. “Aw, you really think so?” Her usual softness slips through the cracks for a fleeting moment. “I’m glad.” She stands up straight and places a hand on Luz’s cheek. “Now... ready to have your curiosity satiated?”

Luz is ready to give her immediate answer, but... a sharp tug in her chest stops her.

As unexpected as this development is, she is certainly enjoying it. That said, an undeniable anxiety still eats her from the inside out. Her loins is burning and she wants - or needs - to have her libido tended to. But a cold sweat trickles down her neck when she considers what might happen to them once they had their fun.

Willow is always perceptive. “Hey, hey.” She tilts Luz’s chin up so their eyes meet. Worry creases her brow and her bravado is nowhere to be seen. “Are you okay?”

“Uh... yeah...”

“Don’t lie to me, please.” Willow frowns. “We don’t have to do this. We can forget this ever happened.”

Luz doubts that. “Can we...?" She hides her face behind her arms. Her heart assaults her ribs with frantic beating and her cheeks are painted a deep, bashful crimson. “I want this, Willow. You’re... making it very hard to _not_ wanna be fucked senseless right now. But... I dunno... this is happening really fast.”

Willow’s hand finds its way to Luz’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “Luz...” she mumbles. “I never would’ve made a move if I wasn’t a hundred percent sure I wanted this. If I can make a guess about what's bothering you... this isn’t going to ruin things. Not between you and me, not between you and Amity, not between me and Amity. Nothing bad will happen to us. I won’t let it.”

Luz struggles to maintain eye contact. She fumbles around in her brain, searching for a meaningful response. “You sure...? Our friendship means a lot to me. It's way too much to risk it over horny dumbassery.”

“I’m sure if you’re sure,” she firmly replies. “You’re not the only horny dumb-dumb here.”

The tingle between her thighs makes itself increasingly apparent to Luz. It's getting harder and harder to maintain her composure in the middle of this storm of emotions and sensations. “You were awfully quick to come onto me,” Luz notes. Her anxiety is ebbing away and a lazy simper crawls across her face. “How long have you been wanting to rail me?” The words alone sends an agonizing throb to Luz’s sex and she holds back from grimacing at how badly she wanted to rub herself.

Willow gives a mellow chuckle. “I just seized the opportunity when I saw it. You’re a very pretty girl, who _wouldn’t_ wanna get in your pants? Thought you'd realize that by now.” She brushes a stray lock of Luz's hair out of the way. “Amity definitely thinks so. That girl is ready to jump you any chance she gets.”

“Wh-?” Luz blinks dumbly. “R-really?” Her lower region is buzzing again.

“I forget how dense you can be,” Willow giggles, amused. “You can screw her later though.” She leans down and huffs against the shell of Luz’s ear. “Right now, it’s you and me. If you’re up for it?”

Luz gulps. Her fear and uncertainty was hanging on by a thread, but Willow’s affectionate words of comfort and reassurance is like a blissful hug, shielding her from the scary unknown. At last, she gives in to carnal desire and allows herself to simply enjoy the intimacy. “Yes,” Luz whimpers. “Screw me until I can’t think straight.”

It's Willow’s turn to blush. She visibly appreciates the dirty talk, and Luz tucks that info away for later use. Even still, the plant witch doesn't miss a beat as she slips back into her domineering and sensual persona. “That’s what I like to hear. Stand up for me.”

Without a word, Luz rises from her seat on shaky legs. Her underwear is clinging to her womanhood, slick with arousal. She chews her bottom lip and stands awkwardly, waiting to be used.

Willow steps up and traps Luz’s cheeks between her palms. “You ready?”

Luz nods.

“Good girl.” Willow’s hands slips from Luz’s face, down her neck and shoulders, before landing firmly on her slim hips. The vines return to the fold. There is a dark glint in her eye, punctuated by giving Luz one last peck on the lips. The pressure is short, yet warm, and tingly in an indescribably pleasant way.

And then it happens. Luz's breath catches in her throat when a thick, balmy tendril wraps around her thigh. It isn't moist like she thinks it'd be. Instead, it's more pillow-y, and it throbs with a brutally appealing heat. Another vine settles, snug, around her other thigh and the two pulls her legs apart. She can feel Willow's stare.

A third vine wraps around her waist, holding her steady.

A fourth shot up her top and begins to feverishly fondle her chest.

"God..." Her breathing is shallow, writhing as much as she can beneath the iron grip of Willow's plants. "Willow, please," she begs. "I'm gonna explode if you keep this up any longer. I need something so bad."

Willow titters. "And what is it that you need, dear hero?"

A gentle pressure works against her clothed knob. Luz grunts. "You're gonna make me say it?" she laments, red not just from being flustered. "I never pegged you for such a dom."

"And I never pegged you for such a bottom," Willow cooes. A second garden chair is pulled into the clearing, and she sits down and makes herself comfortable. She can always dive in and get more hands-on if she wants, but for now, she intends to sit back and enjoy the show. "How would you like me to fuck you, Luz?"

The burst of _want_ that wracks Luz's body legitimately brought tears to her needy and depraved eyes. "Sh-shit... hard. Really fucking hard, please."

The vine teasing her down under slides across Luz's clit with fierce, but all too brief intensity. She can't restrain the gasp that escapes her. Her hips twitches toward the tendril. She trembles. "Willooooow," she sobs. "Please fuck me. I n-need it, please..."

"Ah..." Willow sucks a sharp, wanton inhale. "Well... I can't say no to that." She clears her throat and nods. With a flick of the wrist, an additional vine emerges to tear the fading jeans down her submissive's legs. She pushes onward and tugs Luz's underwear down her soft, slender thighs. Luz watches, mouth agape, as Willow slips her hand into her own moistened panties with an airy moan.

"Y-you..." Luz can barely speak. "Your moaning… sounds really c-cute."

Willow giggles. "Th-thank you..." she pants. Her fingers circle her clit and the sight shoves Luz that much closer to climax.

The vine that slides tentatively into her sex sends her even closer. "Ah-! Oh, f-fuck." The tendril curls expertly against the sensitive roof of her womanhood. She's been seriously worked up - she _definitely_ won't last long. By the looks of it, Willow is in the same predicament, being spurred on by the eye candy.

The tendril beneath her shirt paws coyly at her nipples.

A new vine replaces the absence against her clit as the one inside her begin to wriggle within her walls. Her thoughts grow fuzzy. She's zoning out on the aching pleasure she is granted, as well as the sweet sounds of Willow's masturbation. Luz groans shamelessly while overtaken by the tendril inside her.

It is so easy to lose herself to the explosion of pleasure that followed every thrust, every twirl around her clit, every nip at her tits.

Stupidly sexy moans bubbled out of Willow with rising intensity.

The pleasure is utterly overwhelming.

She is getting close.

"Fuck! W-Willow," she moans, animalistic, feral, grossly indecent. "Fuck... haah, fuck...! God, I-I'm, ahn...!" Her unbound hands claw desperately at the vine around her waist. "I'm gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum," she chants with absolute mindless abandon.

A high pitched whine erupted from Willow's throat and she curls in on herself. The tips of her ears are red hot as she came around her fingers. "L-Luz, hnnng..."

Luz is right behind her. All it takes is an especially fierce thrust against her sweet spot and one additional swipe over her clit. The coil in her stomach gracelessly snaps. She cums with a shudder and sob. She cries with violent desire and rabid pleasure. Her muscles flutters around the intrusion, her vision flashes with stars, her breath is trapped in her throat as she gasps for air. It is the most intense orgasm of her life.

...and then it's over.

She's not sure how long it takes to regain her bearings. Her body is limp and sweaty. The entirety of her weight is supported by the vines wrapped rigidly around her frame. The aftershocks of her climax pulsates from her crotch and resonates in steady waves. Eventually, she finds the strength to open her eyes.

Willow stands in front of her with a soft, adoring look. "How're you feeling?" she asks.

Luz isn’t quite coherent. She needs a minute to breath, to steady her voice and to gather her thoughts - during which Willow patiently waits - before replying with a blissful grin, "Utterly wrecked."

"In a good way, I hope."

"Best way..." Luz mumbles. "I've never cum that hard."

Willow looks pretty wiped out herself. Her face is flushed and a sheen of glistening sweat coats her brow. Even so, she leans forward and captures Luz in another kiss. This time is much friendlier and far, far less horny. Their lips embrace with soft reverie and gentle passion. Luz sighs lethargically against Willow's mouth and smiles into the kiss.

Once parted, Willow wraps her thoroughly disheveled companion in a loving, delicate hug. "I think you passed out for a second there."

"Yeah, maybe." Luz giggles. "Did you like getting off to watching me?"

Willow flinches against her before a breathy laugh tickles her neck. "Goodness, yes. You were... hot..."

"So were you."

"Thanks."

A comfortable quiet fills the greenhouse. They embrace one another, appreciating the afterglow. In her giddy haze, Luz realizes the complete lack of regret she feels with deep relief and great content. If the post-nut clarity hit in a brutal way, she honestly would've cried. But no, she doesn't feel the least bit unhappy.

"Hey, Luz?" Willow's sweet voice rumbles in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah?"

"For next time..."

Luz nearly chokes on thin air. "N-next time?"

"Yes, next time." A giggle escapes Willow as she gently coaxes Luz by the chin to meet her eyes. "Bring Amity with you."

A faint chill travels through Luz and a teeny, sharp bite of arousal returns to her spent body. With an airy hiccup, she nods as enthusiastically as she can in her exhausted state. "Sounds great," she agrees. "I absolutely will."


End file.
